


The One Where Kara Has A Guilt Complex

by JZXR7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babbling, F/F, Humor, Lena Figures It Out, SuperCorp, The one where Drunk!Kara apologizes, Wherin drunk kryptonians should not fly, accidental love confession, at least a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: There is no way that "Literal Puppy" Kara Danvers would be able to stomach a fight with her best friend. She was bound to crack eventually. And when she does? Well, she has a lot more than a fight over kryptonite to make up for. Who knows what might accidentally come out of her mouth?





	The One Where Kara Has A Guilt Complex

The office was quiet. The office had been quiet for several hours now, as employees gradually filtered out into the night. So yeah, on a Friday night before a three day weekend? The office was a tomb. Its single occupant liked it better that way. Lena sighed into her glass of scotch, eyes unfocused on the computer in front of her. In her defense, there is only so much hate mail disguised as "Business Propositions" from overconfident rival CEOs she can take. If one more imbecile attempted to suggest she make Lex's work public, she was going to, as Ruby would say, "punch a bitch." Lena swallowed the remnants of her drink and closed her eyes, contemplating her options. 

 

THUNK. THUNK. WHAP-THUNK.

 

Lena would deny till the end of time her strangled shriek and the undignified thump that falling off of one's chair tends to produce. She was Lena Luthor, CEO, badass, and hero. Badasses did  _not_ fall out of their chairs. Probably. It was entirely possible that Supergirl had broken a few... Lena frowned and walked to her balcony to check on whatever unfortunate bird had smacked into her window, only to stop short.  _That was not a bird_ , her internal monologue helpfully pointed out. It was certainly not a bird. It was not a plane. It wasn't Superman, either, although it was pretty super. Lena groaned. National city's golden girl, on her balcony, while she was busy drinking her feelings. Feelings that  _certainly were not_ about the super in question. Supergirl was flat against the window like a starfish in a tank, face ~~adorably~~ NOT ADORABLY against the glass. Upon seeing Lena, she grinned and waved. Lena blinked. She blinked again. Evidently, her brain had contracted some form of Super Virus and was no longer responding. Luckily (Or not) she was saved from formulating a response by the loud sound of a Kryptonian falling off a window. Lena snapped out of her trance and warily approached, suddenly wishing Jess was still at her desk. She would even take Agent Danvers and her brooding at this point. Heck, she'd even take that alien boyfriend of Kara's. Anything to get her out of this no doubt about to be awkward situation.

 

"Supergirl?" Lena called, stepping warily onto the balcony. "Are you...feeling alright?"

 

Supergirl snapped to attention, dopey grin fixed on her face. "LENA!" She bellowed. "I was just thinking about you! And now you're HERE!" Surprisingly pleased with her current company, Supergirl enveloped Lena in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much and I know we had a fight and I know the fight was only like a week ago but I really miss you and fighting with you makes me sad and oh Rao WHAT IF I MADE YOU SAD I'M A MONSTER! I'm so sorry I should have trusted you cause you're amazing and your hair smells amazing and I'm going to make it up to you! I know, we can go flying! Then we could be friends again, right? Cause I was thinking about you in the bar and then I drank some drinks and now I'm here! It's fate!" Satisfied with her rather confusing explanation of events, Supergirl swept Lena into her arms and leapt off the balcony.

 

Lena quickly examined the information presented in Supergirl's babbling apology. 1. She regretted their fight, possibly as much as Lena did. 2. She was quite possibly intoxicated, as demonstrated by the lack of coordination. 3. She wanted to be friends again. 4. Lena was currently in her arms, and swooning. This was quickly followed by 5. She was in the arms of an invulnerable, drunk person who had very little impulse control. It suddenly became imperative to get Supergirl on the ground again.

 

"Supergirl? While this is very kind of you, I really think you should- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kryptonian and billionaire plummeted from the sky as Supergirl sped for what appeared to be a nondescript apartment building. Specifically, Kara Danvers's apartment building.

 

"Supergirl, what exactly are we doing her-" 

 

"I was thinking we could watch a movie! Or, not watch a movie if you don't want to? I could order potstickers! No, wait, I'll get kale! You like kale, right? I'd eat kale if it made you happy! Cause you smile when you're happy and you have a really pretty smile, I love your smile almost as much as I love you and oh no why are you crying? Please don't cry I'm sor-"

 

Lena was not prepared for this conversation. She was slightly intoxicated herself, in her best friend's apartment (where WAS Kara, anyway?) with an extremely intoxicated alien who knew a surprising amount about her dietary habits (and since when did Supergirl like potstickers?). It was weird, and she was emotional, and she seemed  _so much_ like Kara so when she said "I love you," well, really, what kind of reaction did she expect? Because when you're in love with your best friend, and the alien who is always saving you and knows things only your best friend knows and you inexplicably trust and  _oh._ Hold up. Lena examined Supergirl's (Kara's?) face. She imagined a meeker expression, glasses. She smiled. Walked towards the woman who was indubitably both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Smirked. "So have I officially flown on a bus now?" Lena asked.

 

The effect was instantaneous. Kara's eyes widened. She looked as though she had some (most likely terrible) excuse, but Lena was not in the mood to hear it. At all. She grabbed Kara by the cape and yanked her in for a kiss. Kara was Supergirl, Supergirl was her friend again, and Kara loved her. All that could be addressed in the morning, after staggering amounts of caffeine. Right now though? She had a Kryptonian who really needed to stop talking.

 


End file.
